deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SS Patrol (Sturmgeschütz and Sorcery)
The SS patrol is an Waffen-SS unit which was mysteriously transported into a fantasy world. The world they were transported to was ruled by an "Evil High Priest", who had armies of warriors and powerful wizards and creatures at his command. The exact composition of the force varied from scenario to scenario, one of them being recon unit consisting of about 30 men, 20 or so of them as infantry and the rest being vehicle crews or officers. The unit has four vehicles, a Leichter Panzerspahwagen armored car, two half-tracks, and an unarmed VW Kubelwagen staff car. The infantry in the unit was armed with standard-issue German military equipment of the Second War War, including Luger P08 pistols, Mauser K98K rifles, MP40 submachine guns, MG 34 machine guns, Panzerfausts, and Stielhandgranate grenades. Battle vs. 3rd Recon Team (by SPARTAN 119) Uncharted Frontier of the "Special Region" Youji Itami's sat in the passenger seat of the Komatsu LAV driven by Sgt. Toshio Kurata, parked at the side of a narrow dirt road scarred by countless wagon ruts. Behind the LAV were the Toyota HMV and the Mitsubishi Type 73. All three vehicles were in an open field. Beyond a small creek was a castle, which appeared to be ruined, or at least abandoned for some time, sporting holes in the walls. Having finished transferring fuel from the jerrycans in the back of the vehicles into the gas tanks, Youji allowed his men a few minutes to have a smoke or relieve themselves behind a tree or bush. From around the walls of the ruined town rolled a group of four grey-painted military vehicle. Immediately, one of the Third Recon Team's men on watch, Totsu, said as he looked through his binoculars... "You've got to be shitting me!" "Totsu", Itami asked, "What do you see?" "Sir, you'll want to see this for yourself", Totsu said, handing Itami the binoculars. The binoculars revealed a group of four vehicles, an armored car, two half tracks, and a staff car. "Are those...", Youji began, but Totsu finished "Look a lot like WWII-era German vehicles don't they?". "Yes, but what would old German military hardware be doing here?", Itami asked, more to himself than anyone. In seconds, the news spread through the rest of the Third Recon Team. "All personnel", Itami ordered, "Hold positions and await further orders". About 600 meters away, an SS Haupftmann (Captain) eyed the Third Recon Team through his binoculars. The vehicles were painted the same olive drab color the American used on their vehicles. "Infantry, get in the half-tracks or advance behind the armored car", The Haupfmann ordered, "All vehicles, advance on my go. All machine gunner, feuer frei!" Immediately the Haupftmann got down into the turret of the Leichter Panzerspahwagen and turned the weapon on the Third Recon Team, firing a burst of three rounds from the cannon. Totsu spotted a series of muzzle flashes from the gun of the Panzerspahwagen, and saw the tracers whiz between the LAV and the HMV, impacting in the forest, prompting Totsu to yell "INCOMING!". Most of the Third was unscathed, but one of the rounds struck a tree, which a Private Katsumoto was using as a field expedient latrine. The 20mm explosive shell impacted, blowing down the tree, and reducing Katsumoto to a red stain on the ground (Third RT: 12/13). "Katsumoto!", Akira Tomita, the gunner on Itami's LAV fired a burst of .50-caliber rounds that the German troops, one of them hitting its mark, killing a rifle man by blowing a hole through his chest (SS: 22/23 infantry). Seconds later, Sgt. Kurata yelled, "Cover me, I'm going for the Panzerfaust!". All three machine guns, as well as several Howa Type 89s lent their fire, killing two German infantry men left out in the open, and forcing those not behind a vehicle to take cover behind a group of boulders at a distance of about 200 meters. Kurata peered through the scope of the Panzerfaust 3, lining up the Leichter Panzerspahwagen, much less surprised than he thought he should be to fighting Nazis. Then again, the Third had already gone up against a dragon! Kurata pulled the trigger, sending the Pzf-3 rocket flying towards the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. There was a thunderous roar, and the German armored car erupted into a cloud of flames and thick black smoke. The Haupfmann and both of the other two crewmen were killed in the explosion, as were three SS infantrymen taking cover behind the vehicle as they advanced (SS: 17/23 infantry, 0/1 officer, 0/1 armored car) "The Haupftmann is down", one of the Feldwebels said, "Assuming command", before continuing, "Forward! lay down suppressing fire on them!" The MG-34s on the two halftracks blazed, a as a third machine gun manned by a group of Germans near the group of boulders opened up. Two Third Recon Team soldiers will cut down by the hail of 7.92mm round, as the rest took cover behind vehicles or trees. (3RT: 9/12 infantry) Akira Tomita turned the .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the Komatsu LAV towards one of the half tracks. Tracers flew through the sky as .50 BMG rounds blew straight through the armor of the halftrack. One of the rounds blew the had of the MG-34 gunner to a red mist, seconds before a tracer round entered the gas tank, causing the whole vehicle to go up in flames. Three more SS personnel were killed in the fireball. (SS: 1/2 halftracks, 14/23 Infantry). The SS troops were now about 100 meters away, as the remaining two machine guns tried to pin down the Third Recon Team troops. However, Lt. Itami managed to lean out of the cover of the LAV and fired off three shots from his Howa in semi-automatic mode. The rounds impacted the head of the MG-34 gunner on the half track, killing him. (SS halftrack: gunner killed). The lull in the machine gun fire allowed Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi to level her Howa on a group of four Germans attempting make a run for the forests to the west of the Third Recon's position and flank them. Shino rested the rifle on the hood of a the Type 73 light truck with her bipod, and fired a burst of three rounds. One of the round struck an SS soldier with very conspicuous tanks on his back. The SS soldier's Flammenwerfer exploded in a ball of flames, kill the three SS enlisted men, as well as one of the two Feldwebels. "We're not your allies anymore, motherfuckers!", Shino yelled. By this point everyone in the team had realized the identity of their mysterious attackers. (SS: Infantry: 11\23, NCOs: 1/2) A split second later, however, a Panzerfaust round impacted the Toyota LMV, sending it up in a flash of fire, killing the gunner and one other JSDF soldier in the explosion. (3RT: 7/13 infantry, 2/3 vehicles) By that time, however, Kurata had reloaded the Panzerfaust 3, and the Nazis learned for a second time just how much improvement had been made over their version in 50 years. The rocket impacted the second half-track, reducing it to a flaming wreck and killing three men taking cover behind it. (SS: Infantry: 9/23, 0/2 halftracks). As the half-track burned, the last surviving Feldwebel ordered his man to make a tactical retreat to the group of boulders. As they fled, Lt. Itami ordered the two vehicles of the Third Recon Team to advance, with the dismounted men taking cover behind the Komatsu LAV. The SS MG-42 team and the rest of the SS troops fired on the Komatsu, but the machine gun fire simply bounced off the bulletproof glass and armor. Tomita and Nishina, the gunners of the two vehicles retaliated with overwhelming force. For a few second, bullets chipped pieces off the boulders as they ricocheted around the rocky outcrop, before several rounds riddled both of the two-man machine gun crew (SS: Infantry:7/23) As the machine gun fire stopped and the men of the Third Recon Team entered in among the boulders, an SS soldier peeked out from behind a rock and fired his MP-40 at Lt. Itami, hitting him three times in the chest. Youji flinched from the impact, but survived thanks to his body armor, which stopped the 9mm rounds. The SS soldier was shocked, but tried to readjust his aim for Youji's head. Before he could pull the trigger again, however, Sgt. Kurata shot him with a short burst from his MP7 PDW, killing the SS man and staining the boulder behind him with blood. (SS Infantry: 6/23) "L.T.", Kurata asked, "Are you all right" Youji smiled and gave the thumbs up, betraying the easygoing attitude that made him an unlikely choice for a military officer. Less than a second after Kurata spoke, an explosion rang out. Shino Kuribayashi had thrown an M67 grenade around a corner in the maze of rock, and then burst in, bayoneted Howa in hand. Shino entered to see the bloodied bodies of two Nazis killed by her grenade, and one very much surviving Feldwebel, who fired his Luger at her, hitting Shino twice in the chest. To his shock, the bullets seem to do nothing, there was not even any blood. It was as though the strange vest the female soldier wore over her uniform was bulletproof. Shino lunged at the SS Feldwebel and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The SS officer jumped backwards and drew his Kampfmesser 42, and thrust it forward, the blade embedding itself in Shino's arm. This served only to infuriate Shino, who struck the SS officer in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him backwards against a boulder. The last thing the SS officer saw was a look of psychotic bloodlust on the face of Shino Kuribayashi as she thrust the bayonet into his neck (SS: 3/23). Shino advanced past the body of the SS officer as she heard the sound of a car starting in the distance. The three survivors of the SS unit had started the Kubelwagen staff car and drove away as quickly as the vehicle would carry them. Shino fired a couple of hastily aimed bursts at the vehicle, all three of them missing. (SS: 3/23, retreated) Lt. Itami and two other 3RT soldiers walked up to Shino, who asked, "Do we pursue them sir?". "Negative", Itami replied, somewhat disappointing Shino, as the team's medic, Sgt. Kurokawa, examined the knife wound in Kuribayashi's arm. Meanwhile, Nishina had found the dead SS officer's Luger. Realizing the importantance of this, Itami said, "You three", he said, motioning to Kurata, Nishina, and Tomita, "Collect some enemy weapons and other items, high command will want evidence of this. If anyone has a camera, take some pictures. Everyone else, recover any of our casualties, no one is left behind, living or dead.", Youji commanded. WINNER: Third Recon Team Expert's Opinion The Third Recon Team had the advantage of far superior firepower, as well as faster, if less well armored vehicles. While Itami was something of a slacker, he nonetheless possessed hidden tactical genius that came to light in dangerous situations. While the SS had more men, and more experience, they could not over come the superior fire power, particularly the far superior volume of fire of the automatic Howa rifles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dinosauriergruppe (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors